pokemon_mahou_tsukai_precurefandomcom-20200215-history
Izayoi Riko
Izayoi Riko is the main protagonist in Pokemon Mahou Tsukai Precure. History Riko grows up in Accumula Town with her parents, Lilia and Lian. After they move to Vaniville Town, she started a life as a freshman at Magic School. When climbing Mt. Ebott, she has fell to the Underworld and meet Tom Lucitor there. Both wooing each other since then. After growing up in Kalos, she forgots her memories about her old home, and she caught a Ralts named Lumiere there. At the current point, she befriends a fairy named Kuro. Appearance As Riko, she has magenta eyes and long dark purple hair with part of it held up with a light pink pom-pom. She also wears a dark purple dress with light purple sleeves and purple flowers painted around the skirt. She also wears gray shoes and short purple socks. As Cure Magical, her hair lengthens to her back and becomes purple. She also has two wing-like twin-tails held up in a red bow. Her witch hat is black with a star on it and a light purple frill under it. There is also a string of gold beads with a star and a pink pom-pom at the end. Her dress is purple with a dark purple collar and midsection with two pink and yellow bows. On the top there is a light purple jewel with a red ribbon at the bottom with a white wing-like lining on top and a red bow in the back. She also wears a light yellow cape that reaches her back. Her gloves are purplish-black and reach her elbows as well as purplish-black boots with purple toe-tips. Like Cure Miracle, she also wears gold bracelets. In her Ruby Style form, she wears a red and black dress with long red sleeves that are trimmed with white fluff. She has a red and white bow with a ruby stone in the center on her chest with pink bows on each side of her waist. There is a red skirt underneath. She also wears dark red leg warmers and red shoes with stars decorated on them. Her hair is styled in twin-tails tied with red ribbons. In her Sapphire Style form, her hair is styled in a ponytail with a braid around her head with a light blue ribbon weaved in it with stars decorating it. Her hat has two red feathers jutting from it. The top is dark blue with a blue and light blue-layered skirt with a purple/pink gradient skirt underneath. Around her waist is two belts with a star and a pearl. She also wears a blue sleeveless coat with a light blue ribbon with a sapphire in the center with a gold tassel hanging from it. The bottom also has tassels at the ends. Her arm warmers are blue and reach her upper arm and has a light blue wrap around her arms. She also wears blue sandals and leg warmers. n her Topaz Style form, her hair is styled in large braids in the back and she wears a hat that looks like pudding. Her dress is yellow and orange with a dark orange bow with a topaz in the center on her chest. The skirt has light pink frosting-like ribbons around it. The orange-brown belt is similar to Cure Twinkle's. The skirt underneath is similar to Cure Miracle's in this form. She also wears flowing orange wristbands with a frosting dollop at the ends. Her boots are long and are orange and dark red with fluffy light yellow ankle bands. Relationships Kuro: She first meet Kuro in Aquacorde Town after save him from a rockslide. Both are friends since then. Tom Lucitor: They are friends since youth. But they are more love relationships between them more than friendship. Trivia Her birthday in on November 12, making her a Scorpio. * It is unknown why does she climbs Mt. Ebott. * She are similar to Iris from the LoliRock series. Both are in love with a male character since youth, both possessed alternate forms, and both also have mascots. * It is still unknown why does she saves Kuro from the rockslide, as in Aquacorde Town, rockslides are never happens. Category:Female Protagonist Category:Main characters Category:Heroine